The 1 & 3 Touring Travel Agency
by Zero Tsubasa no Kami
Summary: Heero, Trowa, and I (Zero) start a touring travel agency..
1. Introduction

The 1 & 3 Touring Travel Agency  
  
With Mariemeia gone to live with Une, the Preventers having nothing to prevent, and Relena and Zechs at a meeting in space, the G-boys (for once) had nothing to do; so they decided to get jobs.  
  
Wufei was teaching martial arts at the YMCA, Duo was working as a cook (!) in the CDCNIX HQ in France, Quatre was running the Winner Family's business, and Heero and Trowa were running a travel agency(!). They would take a group of up to five people on a world tour.  
  
So would you please join us, Heero, Trowa, and I, Zero, as we travel the world. But before you do so, you must read the list of requirements below.  
  
1) You MUST bring your own food with you.  
2) You MUST bring a pair of tennis shoes with you.  
3) You MUST bring money with you.  
4) You may NOT bring pets.  
5) If you LIKE DIGIMON you will be brought along anyway and when we run short on food you will turn into alien B.B.Q.  
6) You MUST bring two boxes of tissues, one box of candles, a flashlight, a book, and a bag of dog biscuits.  
  
Having all these things, enter the tour bus doors, oh unfortunate traveler, for your other bunkers are Duo, Wufei, and Quatre!  
  
Zero fainted.  



	2. Longwood Gardens, USA Part 1

The 1 & 3 Touring Travel Agency  
  
"Where are we going first?" asked Duo.  
"Longwood Gardens" answered Heero.  
"So what are we driving on now?" asked Duo.  
"The Jersey Turnpike."  
"Where's that?"  
"In New Jersey."  
"Is New Jersey new?"  
"Shut up."  
  
As the seven of them drove down the Turnpike, Heero pointed out the things along the road. Trowa was driving.  
  
"And on your left at EXIT 7 is Coxs."  
"Cocks?" asked Duo.  
"Not that kind! Coxs is a city," answered Heero.  
"Aren't there any cocks there?"  
"Shut up."  
  
"And when we get to EXIT 2 we will get off the Turnpike and cross into Delaware," said Heero. Once of the road and onto a bridge we all see a sign saying:  
  
"E-Z PASS COMING SOON"  
  
Quatre spoke up: "What's E-Z PASS?"  
"An E-Z PASS is an easier way of paying tolls," said Wufei.  
"Thank you, Wufei."  
"Now we are in Delaware. We will be staying at the Pierre du Pont Hotel. The du Ponts own Longwood gardens which was built by a cousin of the original Pierre du Pont," Heero said. Trowa parked the car. Heero went to the front desk to check them in. Then they proceeded to the elevator to their room on the seventh floor.  
"What floor are we are on?" asked Duo.  
"Seven."  
"OOOHH! Seven is my lucky number!" said Quatre.  
"Seven is my lucky number, too!" said Duo.  
Duo and Quatre linked arms and began dancing around the elevator, swinging their luggage around.  
"ITAI!" shouted Wufei when a flying suitcase hit him, "Ne gou soma fei chee?!"  
"Wufei! You know we only speak Japanese and English! Why are you telling me and Q-man to do something we don't understand?"  
"He said 'What the airplane are you doing'." Heero said.  
"You speak Chinese?!" asked Wufei.  
Heero rolled his eyes. "No. I can read your mind."  
"We're there." I say.  
Trowa, Heero, you, and I lug our junk out into the hall while the other three are speaking Chinese/Japanese/Gibberish.  
  
Trowa fumbled around with the door key and finally opened the door.  
It had three rooms. Trowa, Heero, and I would get one room. Quatre and Duo would get another, and you and Wufei would get the last. Each room had two beds.  
Wufei and Duo were still cursing at each other in various languages.  
Dinner was spread out over the dinning table, Tenkuu no Escaflowne music was blaring out in the background while a very mismatched crowd dug in.  
  
Trowa, Heero, and I were possessed by planning. Then I retreated to my bed while Heero and Trowa screwed in the other. Duo and Wufei were playing Twister, and Wufei is attempting to teach you Jujitsu.  
  
Duo and Quatre were playing Monopoly, Wufei gave up and is sleeping. You are reading, Heero and Trowa are still messing, and I had finally found a tape recorder to you know what..  
  
11:00 AM. We are back on the tour bus.  
"And to your right is a church.." Heero was saying.  
  
When we finally got there, Heero made Trowa talk: "First we are going to the Conservatory, then we are going to look at the fountains, then we can go see the rose garden, then we'll look at the Italian Water Fountains, then we'll go see Large and Small Lakes where you can feed fish.. then we'll go back near the entrance for lunch at their restaurant-"  
"LUNCH!?" shouted Duo. He was plainly not paying attention, up to that lunch part...  
  
To be continued..  



End file.
